


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by quinnsparrow



Series: Depressing RWBY Oneshots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Heavy Angst, random AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnsparrow/pseuds/quinnsparrow
Summary: ruby leads a team of rebels into a massacre
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Depressing RWBY Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147724
Kudos: 15





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

It was supposed to be an easy battle. No one was supposed to get hurt. There were 2 against 11, an easy win, but what they didn’t see was the archer just up the mountain trail with his bow trained on them.

How were they supposed to know that most of them wouldn’t make it out alive? Especially her. She was the crown jewel of the entire rebellion, she had never lost a fight, she knew how to command an army, and her smile was so bright. It’s a miracle she loved Weiss as much as Weiss loved her. Weiss was just a lowly soldier in a large army, how could she have guessed Ruby’s heart would belong to her? It doesn’t really matter anymore.

While they fought the two men on the trail, the enemy archer picked them off one by one. Weiss saw her brothers and sisters in arms fall to the ground with arrows sticking out of their chests. Before Ruby could warn them to retreat, half were already dead. As she raised her scythe to call the retreat, an arrow punctured her chest.

Weiss didn’t hear herself scream. The other men did, and while the enemies were covering their ears, the last two remaining of the squad slaughtered them. The archer fled, and the last two soldiers chased. Only after that day did Weiss find out the archer had run off the cliff before the soldiers even got to him.

Weiss almost couldn’t make herself move towards Ruby for fear of what she already knew to be true. She managed to move, running to Ruby and dropping to her knees, her eyes brimming with tears. Ruby was still breathing, her eyes open and looking at Weiss.

“Hold me.”

Weiss complied. She sat next to her and carefully moved her head to lie in Weiss’ lap. Her breathing was ragged and short, Weiss could hardly hold back her sob. Her light, her love, was dying in her arms, and there was nothing she could do about it.

“Sing to me. Please. I love when you sing.”

Her voice was strained and tired, and Weiss wanted to cry and lie beside her to die with her, but she also wanted to obey Ruby’s dying wish. How could she forgive herself if she didn’t? So she cleared her throat, and while holding back her sobs and tears, she sang.

_ You are my sunshine. _

_ My only sunshine. _

_ You make me happy, when skies are gray. _

_ You’ll never know dear _

_ How much I love you _

_ Please don’t take my Sunshine away. _

As she croaked out the last few words, she felt Ruby’s breathing slow, and come to a stop. Weiss couldn’t help but break down crying like a small child. She repeated the last lines of the song over and over to herself, but it didn’t make a difference. Her sunshine was taken away that day, and with her, Weiss’ hope.

**Author's Note:**

> this is yet another one shot I wrote from a writing prompt that I've reworked as a RWBY one shot so please feel free to comment and leave any feedback, I would really appreciate it
> 
> Writing prompt:  
> Person A singing you are my sunshine while holding person B who is dying/Person B singing it to comfort Person A


End file.
